Safes (Gameplay)
Added during CrimeFest 2015 was the new safes feature that randomly awards players with a safe when the corresponding card is picked during a payday. When used with a specialized drill, which can be bought with real money but is also another possible card drop, a safe will yield a random weapon skin which may or may not provide additional bonuses to gameplay. Safes There are two types of safes introduced in the update: the CrimeFest 2 and Sputnik Safes, and later CrimeFest updates introduced the limited-quantity First World and Slaughter Safes, each with their own pool of items and require the corresponding drills to open. Update #90 released the Completely Overkill Safe, given to owners of the COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack DLC released in limited quantities during the Hype Train community event, and the Dallas Safe. Update #92 introduced the Bodhi Safe, and Update #93 introduced the Christmas Safe. Update #90 removed the CrimeFest 2 safe from card drops. Note: The First World, Slaughter, and Christmas Safes are achievement rewards, and the Completely Overkill Safe was granted to owners of a limited-quantity DLC, thus are non-marketable and are limited to unit of each type per player. Unopened CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, Dallas, and Bodhi safes can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. 360fx360f.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Crimefest%202%20Safe ] 360fx360f (1).png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Sputnik%20Safe ] FWB Safe.png| SlaughterSafe.png| COPSafe.png| DallasSafe.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Dallas%20Safe ] BodhiSafe.png| ChristmasSafe.png| Drills Each type of safe can only be opened with their respective drill type. Drills and safes come in eight variants: CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, First World, Slaughter, Completely Overkill, Dallas, Bodhi, and Christmas. The CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, Dallas, and Bodhi drills can be bought ingame for $2.49 / €2.19. Update #90 removed CrimeFest 2 drills from card drops. Note: The First World, Slaughter, and Christmas Drills are achievement rewards, and the Completely Overkill Drill was granted to owners of a limited-quantity DLC, thus are non-marketable and are limited to unit of each type per player. Unused CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, Dallas, and Bodhi drills can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. CFDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Crimefest%202%20Drill ] SputnikDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Sputnik%20Drill ] FWBDrill.png| SlaughterDrill.png| COPDrill.png| DallasDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Dallas%20Drill ] BodhiDrill.png| ChristmasDrill.png| Weapon skins Upon opening a safe, the player may be awarded with a weapon skin, an aesthetically-modified iteration of an in-game firearm that has a chance to come with slightly augmented stats. Some skins also come with attachments already incorporated (see below). Skins are equipped like a normal mod item, meaning that ownership of the base weapon (and by extension, its DLC) is required to work. DLC ownership of the included attachments is not requiredverification. Unused skins can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. Skin rarity & Boosts Skin rarities are color-coded: , , , , and . Upon acquisition, a skin is given a rarity based on its type, sometimes a condition (e.g, ), and a Boost tag if that skin confers additional performance improvement. Boosts comes in two types, Stat Boosts which improve a random stat of the relevant weapon, and Team Boosts which provide a slight increase to the XP and money gained during missions. Team Boosts from many players can stack and will affect the whole team. Skins have a chance of coming with a stat boost, regardless of condition. The stat boost itself is predetermined for each weapon skin. https://steamcommunity.com/groups/pd2mech/discussions/0/483368433107164483/ Examples: Judge-Greed.png| Bernetti-9-Angry-Bear.png| Clarion-Yggdrasil.png| Legendary deagle midas.png| Randomly a skin may not have a condition tag at all, be it a type or even . While and skins are merely retextures of their base weapons, some and ones come with modifications attached, free of charge. These parts are not intrinsic, and can be swapped out at will for others that might potentially confer the desired stat bonus(es). A skin's integral attachments are temporary, and as such do not remain in the player's inventory when the decoration scheme is removed from the weapon. skins also come with pre-fit attachments, though they cannot be modified due to them brandishing unique modifications that are not found anywhere else. Available skins CrimeFest 2 Safe= Bernetti-9-Copper.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Coin Ops.png|[[Clarion| ]] Mosconi-Black-Thunder.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Vulcan-3000.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Thanatos-Purple-Haze.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] R93-Fire-Pixel.png|[[R93| ]] Judge-Greed.png|[[The Judge| ]] Buzzsaw Tomb.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] M308-Digital-Burn.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Loco Greed Skin.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Sad Almir.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Kobus-Bullet-Breakout.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Gruber-Cloakerize.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] Safe Crasher.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Plainsrider-The-Link.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Legendary deagle midas.png|[[Deagle| ]] |-|Sputnik Safe= Judge-Pixel.png|[[The Judge| ]] Kobus-Red-Stars.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Plainsrider-Arctic-Plains.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Gruber-Little-Leopard.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] HRL7-Headline.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Locomotive-Cosmonaut.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Flamethrower-StBasil.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] JP36-Ice-Leopard.png|[[JP36| ]] CAR4-Stripe-On.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Bronco-Black-Bull.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Angry-Bear.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Thanatos-Matrjoschka.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] M308-Helmet-Space-Program.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Clarion-Breaching-Owl.png|[[Clarion| ]] Mosconi-Bullet-Bear-Gun.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] AK-Vlad-Rodina.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] |-|First World Safe= Mosconi-Wolf-Ornament.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Kobus-Prospector.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Gruber-Classic-Tiles.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] R93-Golden-Flakes.png|[[R93| ]] Vulcan-Big-Spender.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Thanatos-Beta-2.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] M308-Ausome.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] AK-Gold-Vein.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Locomotive-Fleur-De-Lys.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Clarion-Yggdrasil.png|[[Clarion| ]] Legendary deagle midas.png|[[Deagle| ]] |-|Slaughter Safe= Deagle-Assault-Wave.png|[[Deagle| ]] Judge-Frenzy.png|[[The Judge| ]] Bronco-Victim-Shower.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Plainsrider-Blood-Drenched.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Bernetti-9-Blood-Dragon.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Flamethrower-Tiger-Hazard.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] CAR4-Danger-Ahead.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Buzzsaw-Meat-Slicer.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] HRL7-Fair-Warning.png|[[HRL-7| ]] JP36-Perimeter-Secure.png|[[JP36| ]] AK-Vlad-Rodina.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] |-|Completely Overkill Safe= Bernett-9-8-Balls.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Vulcanminigun_spraying_roses.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Flamethrower_incineration_death.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] Judge_checkmate.png|[[The Judge| ]] P90_overskilled.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Deagle_boom.png|[[Deagle| ]] Jp36_the_torch.png|[[JP36| ]] Hrl7_dinomaggedon.png|[[HRL-7| ]] AK-Rifle-Little-Brother.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Mosconi-12g-First-Line.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] R93-Death-From-Above.png|[[R93| ]] CAR-4-Fade-Zebra.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Thanatos-Hype-Train.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Buzzsaw-Skull-Spotted.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] Plains-Bow-Hypno-Scalp.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] M308_heart_attack.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Locomotive-Carpet-Bombing.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Brown-River.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Gruber_crimson_kiss.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] R93-Grenade_Repellant.png|[[R93| ]] Clarion-Commemore.png|[[Clarion| ]] Bronco44-Extra-Vaganza.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Flamethrower-Dragon-Lord.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] HRL-7_Green_Grin.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Vulcan_Minigun_The_Gimp.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] |-|Dallas Safe= Clarion-Lafayette-Hunter.png|[[Clarion| ]] Flamethrower-Chromed-Combustion.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] Mosconi-Reptilian-Two-Heads.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Buzzsaw-Chromed Dominator.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] Bronco44-Quickdrawn-Hunter.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] R93-Reptilian-Sting.png|[[R93| ]] AK-Reptilian-Russkie.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Deagle-Reptilian-Fang.png|[[Deagle| ]] M308-Longhorn-Hunter.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Gruber-Chromed-Sparrow.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] Bernetti-9-Buckle-Hunter.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Judge-Pocket-Patriot.png|[[The Judge| ]] Locomotive-Power-Patriot.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] JP36-Chromed-Strangler.png|[[JP36| ]] Thanatos-Piercing-Patriot.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Kobus-Alamo-Dallas.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] |-|Bodhi Safe= AK762-Le-Grand-Bleu.png|[[AK.762| ]] Valkyria-Wave-Snake.png|[[Valkyria| ]] Micro-Uzi-Chikara.png|[[Micro Uzi| ]] AMR-16-Charlie-Don't-Surf.png|[[AMR-16| ]] Commando-553-Hang-Loose.png|[[Commando 553| ]] Interceptor-45-Lip-Jibber.png|[[Interceptor .45| ]] UAR-Turtle-Roll.png|[[UAR| ]] Crosskill-Radical.png|[[Crosskill| ]] Mark-10-Shaka.png|[[Mark 10| ]] Eagle-Heavy-Kapu.png|[[Eagle Heavy| ]] AK5-Meat-Waffle.png|[[AK5| ]] Nagant-Coo-Coo-Ca-Choo.png|[[Nagant| ]] Kross-Vertex-Aerodynamic.png|[[Kross Vertex| ]] Street-Sweeper-Riptide.png|[[Street Sweeper| ]] Akimbo-Chimano-Custom-Tribal-Feud.png|[[Akimbo Chimano Custom| ]] Reinfeld-880-Big-Kahunaa.png|[[Reinfeld 880| ]] |-|Christmas= Compact-5-Ho-Ho-Ho.png|[[Compact-5 (Payday 2)| ]] Signature-40-Soft-Flake.png|[[Signature .40| ]] KSP-Big-Present.png|[[KSP| ]] IZHMA-12G-Blue-Tundra.png|[[IZHMA 12G| ]] Chicago-Typewriter-Xmas-Noir.png|[[Chicago Typewriter| ]] Raven-Evergreen.png|[[Raven| ]] Akimbo-Bernetti-9-Jingling-Bullets.png|[[Akimbo Bernetti 9| ]] Chimano-Custom-Gluckseliger-Uberfall.png|[[Chimano Custom| ]] Lebensauger-308-Santa's-Helper.png|[[Lebensauger .308| ]] Krinkov-Wintry-Wonder.png|[[Krinkov| ]] Akimbo-Crosskill-Santa's-Slayers.png|[[Akimbo Crosskill| ]] |-|Trivia= - Sputnik= *Much of the skins obtainable from this safe bear either Space or Russia/Communism-themed names, with the "Space set" consisting of the Helmet Space Program and Cosmonaut and the "Communism set" containing the Red Stars, Angry Bear, Matrjoschka, and Bullet Bear Gun. **'Matrjoschka' is the German version of Matryoshka, a popular type of Russian nesting dolls. It is unclear why the developers went with this slightly unpopular iteration rather than the standard form of the name. - First World= *Four of the skins obtainable from this safe are references to the Secret mask set of PAYDAY: The Heist, with the Yggdrasil corresponding to the design on Chains' mask, the Beta-2 to Dallas', the Fleur de Lys to Hoxton's, and the Wolf Ornament is rather self-explanatory. *The rest of the skins bar the Classic Tiles are references to Au Ticket, the mini-community event that introduced the First World Safe, and as such bear gold-related names. - Slaughter= *Most of the skins in this set are themed after either the Assault Wave HUD, "Assault in Progress" being visibly displayed on the Deagle and JP36's skins, or bloody carnage, fitting the setting where the skins' safe is unlocked. - Completely Overkill= *Most of the skins from the Completely Overkill safe are themed after hyper-violence, fitting the term "overkill". *The Completely Overkill safe is currently the only safe that contains more than one legendary skin. *The Little Brother skin is a reference to Houston, whose mask is displayed on the skin, being Dallas' younger brother. *The First Line skin is one of Payday's numerous references to ice hockey. *The Death From Above skin bears similarity to a Counter-Strike: Global Offensive skin for the FAMAS named "Spitfire". *The Hype Train skin is an obvious reference to the Hype Train community event. - Dallas= *As said on the Update #90 announcement site, the skins from the Dallas safe are themed after the Southern United States and patriotism, fitting the character the safe is based upon. - Bodhi= *All of the skins from this safe feature tribal markings, and much of the skins' names are terms related to surfing culture, fitting the character the safe is named after, whom has tribal tattoos in both PAYDAY 2 and the ''Point Break'' 2015 film, and is a surfer in both the original 1991 film and the 2015 remake. *'Le Grand Bleu' is the French title for the 1988 film The Big Blue, about a (heavily fictionalized) rivalry between two champion free divers. *'Charlie Don't Surf' is a famous quote from the 1979 film Apocalypse Now. *A Turtle Roll is a surfing maneuver surfers use to get out back through the breaking waves. *'Shaka' may refer to the shaka sign, also known as Hang Loose. *A Riptide is a strong tidal flow of water in enclosed tidal areas. *Most of the other skins' names are part of the "surfer vocabulary", an example being Radical. - Christmas= *The weapon skins from this safe are all, fittingly, Christmas-themed. - Legendary Skins= *The two pre-Update #90 Legendary-rarity skins both have detailed histories according to the FBI Files. **The Midas Touch was a reward given to a famous gamer named Adam Goodwin from a rodeo front for a gang, who went on to be an infamous criminal part of said gang, most notorious for shooting guns out of policemen's hands. **The Vlad's Rodina was an AK with a bloody history, first in the hands of a Private who was court-martialed for killing two of his own squad with it, then given its name by a "Sergeant Zaytsev" after single-handedly fighting off an ambush with it in the Battle of Grozny, and finally finding its way into Vlad's hands while in a Russian mob. The rifle allegedly has an unquenchable thirst for blood. *The Dragon Lord, according to the Update #90 announcement site, belonged to a Chinese lieutenant known as "Tang", who was described to have had a "love affair" with fire after surviving a napalm bombing in 1969 in Vietnam. He created a drug-smuggling ring in Taipei named The Dragon Lords, of which Tang was "the General" of, and in 1976, the Dragon Lords' enemy gangs fought with the ring in little short of a bloody war. Tang eventually called a truce and invited all of Taipei's crime lords to a surrender negotiation at a dockyard, only for Tang to incinerate them all, and himself, and burn down the entire dockyard with the flamethrower. **As pointed out by some players, the Dragon Lord bears resemblance to the Huo-Long Heater in Team Fortress 2. }} Player-created skins Also announced on the Black Market update site is the planned Steam Workshop integration that allows players to create and share their own skin designs. Not much has been revealed about this additional function aside from its plausible rarity grading. Achievements }} }} }} References External Links *Black Market Update *The Completely Overkill Secret Content Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)